


Прекрасная

by badweather, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Artists RPF, Desperate Romantics, Historical RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: несколько набросков из жизни любовников.Он теряет ее между любовницами, запоями и черными вспышками.
Relationships: Dante Gabriel Rossetti/Elizabeth Siddal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Прекрасная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [o' lady bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303686) by [corleones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corleones/pseuds/corleones). 



После он помнит ее обрывками: солнечный зайчик на щеке, силуэт на фоне яркого света (она позировала, стоя неподвижно как статуя), прядь ярких волос, кровь на бледных бедрах, когда он впервые взял ее. Краткие яркие проблески, но никогда она вся.

Не Лиззи целиком.

Он теряет ее между любовницами, запоями и черными вспышками. Он хранит обрывки воспоминаний — все, что от нее осталось, — пока однажды не может вспомнить ничего. Тогда обращается к стихотворениям.

Это не сентиментальность, а исключительно коммерческая прозорливость.

* * *

Но это самый конец, мы не можем начать с конца. Нет смысла так рассказывать историю, а эта… В начале все тоже было не радужно. Вот снимок, серия набросков: девушка в магазине, Цезарио в мастерской Деверелла, девушка распускает волосы, ярко-рыжие пряди ложатся на белые плечи, помолвочное кольцо, медленное течение времени («Как нарисовать такую картину?» — спрашиваете вы. Прерафаэлиты были мастерами своего дела. Может быть, через смену времен года на деревьях); обнаженные легкие, сотрясаемые кашлем; склянка лауданума; рыжая тень просвечивает сквозь белое платье (когда застревают плечи, фигура на мгновение безголовая), разрытая могила — но мы опять забегаем вперед.

Давайте я покажу вам более понятное место: воскресное утро, спальня, две сестры сидят у окна.

— Тебе нужно бросить, пока можешь, Лиззи, — предупреждает одна.

Она только что узнала о патронаже Раскина и поспешила к Лиззи с советом.

— Бога ради, ты о чем?

Лиззи лениво качается в кресле, у ног вьется кот. Она всю ночь не спала: усталые глаза, пятна краски на пальцах, синяк на бедре (следствие нетерпеливости Габриэля).

— Он никогда на тебе не женится, если посчитает, что ты ему соперник.

Лиззи вздергивает подбородок — жест можно трактовать как проявление упрямства (так и будет), но это скорее досада.

— Габриэль сам подтолкнул меня к этому!

— Уверена, он считает все это страшно романтичным — изображать учителя и ученицу, — фыркает сестра. — Склоняться над тобой, исправлять твои наброски и все такое. Не думаю, что он когда-нибудь считал, что ты примешь это всерьез. Боже упаси, Лиззи!

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем болтаешь.

Лиззи встает со стула, меряет шагами комнату. Занавес скрывает двух расстроенных женщин.

* * *

Теперь мы видим двух любовников на дереве, только дерево — это кровать в их доме (когда-то принадлежала ему, теперь — им обоим). Она спит, он бодрствует.

Это большая редкость. Обычно она встает раньше: так и не избавилась от привычек человека, работавшего в торговых лавках. Габриэль легко может проваляться в кровати до полудня — если только не приходит вдохновение (тогда он, конечно, вообще не спит).

Он сидит в изножии кровати, кажется, пытается что-то решить. Габриэль не хочет вставать, потому что знает: день принесет ошибки, неясно только, в какой форме (приступы гнева — неверность — пьянство — ложь; существует целый список знакомых грехов, из которого можно выбрать). Думает, не прилечь ли снова, но в итоге отвергает эту идею.

Встает. Подходит к двери.

(Чего Габриэль не знает — наверное, Лиззи тоже — так это что она ненавидит власть, которой он над ней обладает, гораздо больше его выходок. Она негодует, что ее счастье и безопасность зависят от официального статуса их отношений; вскипает, что любое его действие на это влияет. Она ненавидит его за равнодушие к порокам общества, за то, как легко, с ее точки зрения, он мог бы их исправить, за то, как он легко решает ничего не предпринимать.)

Габриэль разглядывает ее, распростертую в кровати, и позже — когда Лиззи заболеет, когда уйдет, когда тысячи непринятых решений разделят их — он пожалеет, что никогда не рисовал ее спящей.

* * *

Это все, у нас больше нет для вас набросков, читатель. Вернемся же к Габриэлю в его кабинете (сейчас ночь, надо описать вещи, которые вы не можете видеть: запотевшие окна, перепачканные чернилами бумаги, оплавленные свечи), где фрагменты Элизабет Сиддал разбросаны по столу. Данте Габриэля Россетти, скорбящего вдовца, домработница обнимает за плечи, на которые давит жалость общества. Его спрашивают об отношении к смерти, в ответ он цитирует «Чистилище» на итальянском, хотя в голове нет ни единой мысли о кругах Ада. Есть только кости, холодная кожа и заляпанные грязью могилы.

Он перебирает обрывки. Думает о своей прекрасной даме и ждет, когда следующая черная полоса поглотит его.

(Его прекрасная дама на таком фоне блистает только ярче.)


End file.
